


For You I Would

by pfaugh



Category: Free!
Genre: Courtship, Crossdressing, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, School Festivals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is illogical - that hasn't changed. Beauty exists on a different plane entirely and commanded respect. Love for the sake of love and love for the sake of beauty are, technically, two completely separate ideas. The addition of a new variable to the base compound changes the composition entirely.</p><p>Or at least, that is how Rei Ryugazaki, appreciator of all things beautiful, reasons it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Would

Haruka Nanase carves beautiful lines and waves in the water, all curved muscle and elegant pulses. Every chance he gets, Rei sits mesmerized by the poolside as Haruka swam laps, sometimes even when he didn't, those times when he moved in indiscernible patterns under the surface. Each passing practice never desensitizes him to the beauty in Haruka's every stroke and every kick. Only when his turn came up did he pry his eyes away from the sight, a sight he sees every day and never tires of seeing.

But today, the school's cultural festival brought something unexpected but not unwanted. Rei's used to seeing strange activities, from group date cafes to surprise flavored rice balls - and of course at least one class signed up for a cafe or haunted house. His own hosted a play, the script almost entirely dictated by Nagisa's own absurd imagination filled with astronauts and fantastic explorers. The swim club had put together a dunking booth to draw in new members, a product of the team's various talents and an increased school budget.

Haruka and Makoto's class, it seems, had decided to host a photobooth. There are five in total, ranging from groups of 4 to as few as 2 for couples. Each has a different theme, and already a few students posing within the provided cut-out holes for their faces. But the most remarkable thing, even more so than the unfrequented booth featuring Iwatobi-chan and Iwatoko-chan, is - without a doubt, Rei thinks - Haruka by the door, drawing in students and other attendees while wearing an ornate women's kimono.

Rei stands a few feet away, eyes wide as he processes the image of Haruka, the same stoic expression and same muscled body draped in fine blue silk.

"Ah, Rei."

Rei flusters when bright blues find him, mouth gaping wide and ungracefully in surprise. He cautiously makes his way closer, too aware of his stiff limbs and awkward steps, a sharp contrast to the poise of his senior. "Haruka-senpai… why are you-? That is, I noticed that you seem to be wearing- Is this part of the photobooth?"

Haruka looks down at his outfit, appearing a bit disdainful at its obvious femininity, as if he'd already put up a fuss but is now resigned to his fate. "Our class representatives decided on their own that this might be a good idea to advertise for other students. Makoto has a western cowboy outfit like that one."

Rei peers into the classroom to see, indeed, a cowboy-themed display next to one more suited to Haruka's outfit which depicted a traditionally-dressed male and female couple among cherry blossoms.

"My shift here is almost over. I'll be at the swim club's booth shortly, if that's why you're here." Haruka pauses and bows as another group of students enter the photobooth room, all talking excitedly with eyes lingering curiously along Haruka's form. Haruka's sigh weighs heavy with exasperation. The knit between his eyebrows speaks volumes, but still the peek of his neck when he turns nearly has Rei twisting on his heel to run.

"N-no, Haruka-senpai, I was just taking the moment to look around and enjoy the festivities before my own shift." Rei gulps. The long length of the sleeves, the delicate water-like pattern, the way Haruka holds himself and his neutral yet strangely serene expression - they all paint a picture of beauty very different but similar to how Haruka presents himself while swimming. Rei can’t explain it - he's sure he'd have the explanation down to a science within the day - but it captures a portion of his memory all the same. He fidgets.

Haruka stares for a moment, his gaze piercing and knowing (and _oh god_ does Rei panic with far too many possibilities and worries flashing like lightning bugs) before closing his eyes and shaking his head. His steps are small, the wrap of the fabric lacking much give, but he carries himself as if he were wading through water, his sleeves even billowing behind him. "If you want to take a picture together, just say so already."

"Ah, yes!" Rei brightens, the nervousness melting to give way to excitement and pride. He follows after Haruka toward a booth (" _Please, Haruka-senpai, anything but_ that _one!_ ") with a smile that radiated admiration.

Unable to persuade Haruka otherwise, they end up taking their photo together at the Iwatobi-chan couple's booth. Completely hideous, and yet the polaroid that results shows Haruka's fond smile - at least, as much of a smile as Haruka could have. He is, of course, not looking at the camera, but his eyes are soft. Rei nearly doesn't hear when Haruka calls for him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry- did you call for me, senpai?" Rei holds the polaroid protectively to his chest, a flush on the tips of his ears.

Haruka has his back to him - there's that _cursed_ peek of skin again, just under his fine hair - but turns his head back to look frankly at Rei. "Help me out of this."

Rei burns even pinker and jerkingly nods his head as he follows after Haruka to a classroom designated as a changing room.

"Have you ever untied an obi before?"

"No, but I've read up on it so I understand the process well enough."

Haruka holds the length of his sleeves, facing forward and expectant. When too long a time passes, he glances behind him with eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Ah, yes, of course, um-" Rei's fingers fumble with the ties and fabric, but soon enough he's unfurling the obi from Haruka's waist. He gulps, the act strangely intimate and yet Haruka shows no sign of discomfort or awareness. He wonders if he's overthinking it, if it's different because Haruka's a man with a body he's seen before plenty of times. But soon, the kimono falls open, the obi now folded up in Rei's arms, and he feels like he's died.

As soon as Haruka turns to thank him, kimono falling around his shoulders, Rei shoves the obi in his arms, shouts a ' _it's no problem, Haruka-senpai!!!_ ', and flees the room.

He gladly endures Nagisa's questions at the dunking booth, face red and mind preoccupied.

xxx

With the close of the festival came no new members. Heavy-hearted, the swim team returns home for the evening - Haruka and Makoto in one direction and Rei and Nagisa another. The train ride home is hardly dull and never has been since joining the swim team. Nagisa laughs like sunshine and weaves stories like straw, all interesting textures and unrefined. Rei listens to every single one with a critical ear, commenting when it gets too fantastical. 

Tonight, after seeing Nagisa off, Rei departs a few stops later than usual to a small but well-stocked bookstore near his home. His fingers trail along the spines until they run across the section of titles most relevant to his interests.

" _Relationship Recommendations._ This is it!" Rei pulls the book from the shelf, remembering the cover from one of the many books Gou had suggested he read back when she first suspected that he'd had romantic troubles. A quick flip through its contents confirms his choice. He selects a few others and bashfully takes them to the counter, forcing laughter when the elderly woman teases him about his selection. But he takes his books home with resolve, a jump in his step as he pulls one out and begins to read.

He will court Haruka Nanase, and within these books held all the rules and theories necessary to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Rei/Nagisa is king, but Rei/Haruka is so sweet and there's not nearly enough of it for my satisfaction. Rating will be raised later once I get there, characters added once they appear.
> 
> The crossdressing is limited to this chapter only. I, too, fall over myself at the thought of Haru in a pretty kimono and absolutely could not help myself.
> 
> For timeline's sake, I imagine this to be all set before prefecturals, while they're still trying hard to recruit more members.


End file.
